P3: Death is our Friend
by Nightlyy
Summary: We have perfected the art of dying. We are numb and broken but... being broken never felt so damn good.


"You can rest now…"

"I hope…"

"I will always watch over you…"

"I hope," Minato repeated his wish, ignoring what the android was saying to him. He braced himself for the usual torture that would follow very soon now-

"…"

It hurt.

It hurt like hell.

His blood was running cold. His heart was barely able to pump blood. It felt as if someone had a hand around his throat and was slowly choking everything away.

Death was here, slowly embracing himself and pulling him to its miserable domain. He was going to leave his friends and every moment he spent with them was going straight to hell, never to return.

Minato exhaled and a single tear escaped his eye, rolling down his face as he breathed his last. To Aigis, he was gone in a few seconds but Minato knew better, he knew the hell of losing life and it felt an eternity like usual.

It hurt every time. Physically, mentally and emotionally, hurt him in ways he couldn't even imagine. Hurt him far more than any shadow ever did. Hurt him enough that it made him cry.

He was never going to get used to this.

"Please… No more…"

…

Minato woke up, giving a tired sigh when he realized it was not over yet. Oh well, he had an entire year to prepare himself for the inevitable. He had an entire year to build himself up from the grave so he could die again-

"Hello?"

His eyes snapped open and he faced the direction of the voice, blinking rapidly when he stared at the girl sitting next to him, looking at him quizzically.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. "You are sweating pretty badly."

Minato exhaled to regain his breath and accepted the hanky from the girl. He thanked her and started wiping the sweat off his face.

"Are you going to Gekkoukan too?" the girl smiled a little.

"Y-Yes," Minato replied.

"Me too!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Hamuko Arisato! Nice to meet you!"

"Arisato?" Minato blinked. She had the same name as him. What did this mean…?

"Minato Arisato," he introduced himself, barely able to manage a smile. He studied her cheerful face and a pang of jealousy hit him. She looked so cheerful, so bubbly and-

"So alive…"

He prayed, wished with all his heart that she wouldn't get dragged into this mess.

…

"She was made to relieve you of your burden," Igor explained, turning his insides with every word. "You have been at this for a while, have you not?"

"So now it is her turn?" Minato hissed, balling his hand into a fist.

"Yes," Igor explained. "The fates took pity on you."

"…"

"You don't have to suffer anymore," Igor said. "Let her take your place."

"…"

"The suffering is over,"

"Is it?" Minato said. "You are telling me to put a 17 year old girl through hell. You just gave me another burden." with that, he walked out of the Velvet Room and the back alley-

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko shouted at him.

Minato winced. He could feel her pulse when he shook her hand. She felt alive. He then checked his own pulse, noting how listless it was.

"No," he made up his mind. "I refuse…" he looked up briefly and then back at Hamuko who was going on and on about how awesome her day was.

…

"Here," Igor presented the Universe Arcana to Hamuko. The girl stared in awe, reaching out to grab-

"No," Minato acted first and grabbed the floating card in his grip, shocking Igor and Elizabeth. The two gawked at him as he took in the power. He had built himself up enough that he wouldn't crumble, all because of Hamuko because she did not deserve this.

"Do not do this," Igor warned. "Do not spit on their face. Do not cross them."

Minato shrugged his shoulders and looked at Hamuko who had so many questions about what the hell was going on.

"Pray that I don't see you again," Minato said.

"W-What?"

"Stay alive,"

Minato defied the fates and sealed Nyx when it was supposed to be Hamuko. It was all too easy. He just had to sit back and relax and let her do the work. Let her fight the shadows. Let her seal Nyx. Let her die. It was all so simple but he couldn't bring himself up to sit back. Maybe it was because they were dating or maybe it was because he was too much of a nice guy and the fact that he knew. He knew the pain of dying and he that he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, let alone Hamuko.

…

"Hey,"

He strained his ears to listen to her voice. His head was on her lap. Her fingers interlocked with his. Her voice low and soft. Her face stained with tears because he had told her everything.

"T-Thank you," Hamuko said.

Minato arched his back slightly, losing his voice seconds later just like he always did. He couldn't scream because of that. He couldn't move because his neurons were dying. He wanted to do so much. He wanted to scream and cry because it hurt like always.

"I love you,"

Minato focused on her voice, the world around him fading as darkness started blinding him. In his last moments, he kept praying, praying that he wouldn't see her again.

He wanted a rest.

Hamuko deserved life.

But-

…

"Minato!"

Minato cursed. He loved her but seeing her again almost made him bash his head on the wall. It was not over.

Hamuko was surprised when he did not return her hug. She could barely feel a pulse him and he looked paler than the last time she had seen him.

"A-Are you okay?"

"…"

"M-Minato?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Minato said. "I have one whole year to pick myself up from the grave. I'll be fine."

"You're not fine!" Hamuko cried. What was he even talking about!?

"I am fine," Minato said. "Honestly, never felt better in years."

"…"

"Ah," Minato exhaled softly. "Just a bit more…. They're almost gone."

"What?"

Minato ignored her question and got up. "Come on. Let's get to the dorm."

Crack.

"Hm," Minato stopped and looked up at the sky briefly before walking forward once again, ignoring Hamuko who was yelling at him to slow down.

Crack.

"Feels nice," he sighed.

"Minato!"

"I can manage…"

"Minato, stop!"

Minato listened and looked back at her, almost scaring her momentarily because there was something terribly wrong with him. He looked the same as he did when he was dying in her arms just a couple of minutes ago.

"Strap up," Minato advised, having made up his mind again. This was so selfish and selfless at the same time. "It is still my turn."

The two continued the journey like usual.

Making friends.

Killing shadows.

Fighting Nyx.

Minato dying.

Over and over again.

"Just stop," Hamuko bit her lip as he rose up from the seat of the monorail, more dead than she had ever seen him. "Please, just stop-"

"Why now?" Minato shrugged, feeling for his pulse again. It took a while but he felt one, a slow and dull bump that he could barely register. Good, things were going just like he wanted. "Keep enjoying and stay alive, kay?"

Hamuko broke down in tears.

"What?" Minato frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"…"

"How do you cry again?"

Hamuko looked up at him with wide eyes.

"How do you…. How do you laugh?"

"What happened to you?" Hamuko yelled at him, tugging at her own hair.

"Acceptance," Minato walked out of the monorail, trying not to pay attention to her sobbing because that one still hurt him. He called her over and cracked his knuckles, already looking forward to how less it would hurt him this time. "Time to test." It would surely be better than last time. He did not just kill himself over and over for nothing.

…

Something was very wrong about him.

Hamuko had now known him for years. She had fallen for him in the first cycle and while he was quiet even back then, his silence was unnerving now. People had to talk twice or even thrice to get a response from him. She had to talk in place of him at times.

"Just a few months," Minato hummed, counting the days on his calendar. "Ryoji will be here soon now."

"Minato-" Hamuko tried to talk. Tried to break him out of the trance. Tried to punch some sense into him but-

"I can't wait," Minato said, sounding more alive than ever, even though he was talking about his demise. "Still my turn, okay? Stay alive and have fun."

"Are you mocking me?" Hamuko growled.

"I am saving you," Minato replied curtly. "And myself…."

"…"

"Doesn't hurt as much, trust me," Minato said. "I have gotten better. Do you remember? I could even talk a bit the last time!"

Tears started gathering up at the corner of her eyes.

"Next time, I'll try cleaning your tears, alright?" Minato promised.

"…"

"Speaking off, why do you cry though?" Minato blinked. "I mean… Is it really that bad?"

Hamuko made a mental note to slap Ryoji for what he had done. Minato was crumbling right before her eyes.

Cycle.

Minato got up and lumbered his way out of the monorail, almost falling over until Hamuko grabbed him and helped him walk.

"Please stop," Hamuko whispered into his ear. "I beg of you."

"Now? No chance," Minato shook his head. "I did not die over and over again for nothing."

…

Minato spat out the pancakes Hamuko had made for him, much to her surprise. She had sprayed a good amount of chocolate syrup since he loved chocolate and yet-

"Tastes foul," Minato wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Dude?" Junpei blinked. That was rude. "That's pretty mean."

Minato took a sip of water and coughed, almost puking out because the taste of even water was horrendous. "Tch!" he set the glass down and walked off. Hamuko could only watch as he walked up the steps. The pancakes were delicious to everyone else and he spat them out like they genuinely disgusted him.

A few days, Shinjiro was shot by Takaya. His friends gathered around the dying teenager, crying and yelling at him to stay alive and meanwhile-

Minato was standing over him, not crouching and crying his eyes out like the others. There was this one question he wanted to ask-

"Why are you afraid?" Minato asked with a raised brow, noting the fear and grief plastered on his face as Shinjiro took his last breaths. "Is this really that scary?"

Hamuko tried to drag him back, managing to pull him away from Shinjiro as the others watched on in shock and surprise because this was the most he had ever said.

"Embrace it," Minato advised, yelling out at Shinjiro because he was a friend… once upon a time. "It will hurt much less. Just let go-"

Akihiko bolted and punched the blue haired teenager on the face. Minato shook his head and turned his face against the force of his knuckles, blinking at him with his soulless silver eyes.

"Minato, stop!" Hamuko begged-

"Just helping him," Minato replied, not even angry that Akihiko had punched him. "Dying is not so fun at first."

"W-What are you talking about?" Mitsuru gasped.

"Experience. Oh look, he's dead," Minato noted, pointing at the corpse. "He was afraid till the end. Tch, oh well, next time, I hope." he walked off, leaving the others confused and afraid. What was he?

"What is he becoming?" Hamuko followed after him, eyes fixed on his frame as he kept walking, walking and walking, eventually stepping inside the dorm and sleeping like nothing had happened. Hamuko grabbed a hold of his cheek. Cold.

She checked his pulse. Barely found one.

Hamuko leaked out a few more tears, cried loud enough that it woke him up but he made no effort to wipe her tears. He barely opened his eyes and saw her crying. He was confused. He had done this and yet she was crying?

"Be happy for me," Minato whispered and went back to sleep.

…

"It'll hurt like that," Minato could not stop talking as Chidori breathed her last in Junpei's arms. "Save your breath. There is no need to talk now."

"…"

"You're already dead," Minato said. "Just stop trying-"

Much like Akihiko, Junpei punched him as hard as he could. Shoved him to the ground and kicked his gut over and over again, repeatedly cursing him for being a cold and heartless bastard. He deserved every bit of the beating but even then, the others could only stare in pity as Minato took the abuse with a blank face. He got up and cleaned the blood from the corner of his mouth, not retaliating and just stumbling away, fading into the darkness.

"What is happening to him?" Mitsuru wondered. "Who is he…? What is he…?"

Hamuko had known him for years and she did not know the answers for those questions. One thing for sure, her wave for him was wavering. She pulled on her own bangs and scowled. He was going to put this right or else!

…

Minato did not bat an eye as Hamuko straddled his lap and took off her shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, stomach, slowly progressing down but there was no reaction-

"Minato?" Hamuko pressed herself closer and whispered. "Come on, react dammit!"

Minato tilted his head to the side, eyes completely blank and devoid. He shrugged and leaned back. "Do what you want."

"What..?" Hamuko growled.

"Like I said, do what you want," Minato repeated. "Frankly, not interested-"

Hamuko finally lashed out and slapped him hard across the face. She curled her hand into a fist and dropped him with a straight punch, immediately pinning him down and holding her fist up to beat the shit out of him-

Hamuko lowered her fist and burst into tears when she saw him staring at her with his usual gaze, so dead and vacant that it sent shivers down her spine. She pulled back as he sat up, black eye on one side of his face and his mouth bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Hamuko bit her lip, more tears rolling down her face. "I want him back."

"…"

"I want Minato back," Hamuko shouted. "You're not him. You're like a lifeless statue! What have you done to Minato!?"

"You're crying too much these days," Minato said with a sigh.

"Are you calling me weak!?" Hamuko growled, dropping him with another punch to the temple. Minato blinked and rose up, another bruise visible on his pale face. There was no reaction as he just blinked at her again.

"Please," Hamuko begged. "Say something nice. Talk to me. PLEASE SMILE DAMMIT!"

Minato rolled his eyes. How DID people smile again? He was not being snarky, he was legitimately curious when he asked her the question.

"You haven't smiled in years," Hamuko said, having forgot what his smiling face looked like. "Please. I beg of you, please smile. You still care for me, right?"

"Care?" Minato repeated, infuriating her again. "Hm. Why do you think I did this?"

"W-What?" Hamuko gasped when he finally pulled her close. She shivered at the cold when he pressed her close, running his fingers over her face and feeling the heat.

"You're hurting too much, Hamuko," Minato noted. "I don't like this."

"I still care for you," he fell silent and smirked a few seconds later, half happy and half sad because it was going to hurt but feel so much better at the same time. "Let me take care of you. I'll heal you. You'll never cry again, I promise."

Hamuko tried to push herself off and she did, sending Minato to the ground with a loud thud.

"Huh…" Minato breathed out and grabbed the bed to pick himself up. He slipped and fell back down, looking up at Hamuko who was still crying over him. That was it. She was not going to hurt anymore. "Don't worry."

Minato got up and advanced a few more steps, scaring Hamuko who lashed out with another punch that sent him reeling.

"It gets better after the first crack-"

Hamuko knocked him down and ran out of the room as Minato slowly sat up, not minding the bruises. She was upset and angry at him, he knew that but he still cared for her. He didn't know how to express himself anymore but deep down, he still cared and watching her cry was the only thing that hurt him now, not even Death because-

"I am bringing you a new friend," Minato mouthed and closed his eyes. It was finally her turn. He made a promise to not even put her through this but not was essential. "Take good care of her. Don't hurt her too much. She's new to this."

…

When Igor summoned the Universe Arcana, Minato stepped aside and gestured at Hamuko. "Go on. You always wanted this, right?"

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

Minato ignored her and squeezed Hamuko's shoulder when she grabbed the card.

"It'll hurt," Minato exhaled. "It'll hurt a lot."

"…"

"It'll feel like someone is choking your throat," Minato explained. "Try not to cry. Try not to talk. Save every bit of breath that you can because you will need it."

Hamuko slapped his hand away and shoved him to the ground. "Keep your filthy hands off me!"

Minato gave a knowing smile. "You asked for this. Good luck."

Hamuko walked off and Minato got up, leaking out a tear, his first one in many years. "Sorry," he said quietly and started walking behind her. He rubbed his throat and chuckled, wondering who on earth was choking his throat right now. A few more tears escaped his eyes and he disappeared from the room. "But you had to learn this."

A blinding flash of light and a miracle later, Hamuko grasped and clawed at her throat, collapsing down-

Until someone caught her-

"It's alright," Minato gripped her and pressed her close. "I got you, Hamuko. I got you…."

…

Minato brushed her bangs out of her eyes rubbed her head, running his fingers through her auburn locks as she rested her head on his lap.

"Minato, I-" Hamuko tried to speak but he hushed her.

"Don't say anything," Minato said, pulling her up and removing his jacket. He wrapped it around her shuddering frame, hoping to provide her with warmth. "Save your breath."

Hamuko lost her voice and looked up in horror-

Minato stroked her cheek and wrapped his arms around her body. "Try to relax."

Her blood was running cold-

"I know it hurts," Minato said slowly. "I know you want to scream and thrash."

Hamuko started losing her vision, the suffocating darkness flooding in-

"It'll hurt less if you just let go," Minato sighed. "But then again, easy said than done…"

Hamuko wanted to cry and scream as her body started falling. Organs shutting down one by one when she felt the cold embrace of death and the grip around her throat, slowly but surely choking the life out of her in the most painful way possible-

"Let go!" Minato hissed. "Stop moving. Stop trying to live. Stop resisting and just embrace him! Dammit, stop hurting me!"

Hamuko sucked in a deep breath and her mouth opened up in a muffled scream that never came out as her heart started beating for the last few times, drying the oxygen in her veins and slowly killing herself from the inside. Worst of all, despite knowing she would be reborn again, Hamuko could not fight back the fear that came along with death.

"The fear is essential," Minato said, noting that she was just about ready to die. He pressed her close and tried his best to keep her warm but it was of no use. She was rapidly turning colder, decaying to a corpse right before his eyes. "It shuts down your heart and soul. Painful but essential."

Hamuko breathed her last and turned limp in his arms, forcing out a few more tears from the blue haired boy who lowered his head and hugged her for the last time before resting her on the bench.

"Took a while to get used to the fear," he stood up and looked at her lifeless body one last time. "But it's all gone now."

"You'll learn too," Minato slowly walked over to the end and climbed the railing, ignoring the cries of the students who yelled at him to back off.

"See you soon," he whispered and jumped down, falling from the very top of the roof and dying the moment he landed on the ground but to his relief, it was quick and not too much trouble, apart from split second pain of the fall. "H-Hamuko…" he briefly saw Ryoji and then black.

…

Minato removed his headphones and reached out to pat Hamuko who was struggling to get her breath out, face pale and sweat running down as her body and soul struggled to heal from the clutches of Death.

"There, there," Minato said, rubbing her back and removing his jacket to give her some warmth. Hamuko shuddered and curled up into a ball on the seat, eyes still lifeless because the healing had yet to start as the feeling still lingered on.

"…"

"Painful, isn't it?" Minato said with a sad chuckle.

Hamuko sobbed, hugging her knees as she tried to fight back the phantom pain. It was worse than any battle or wound she had endured.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the feeling," Minato said and hugged her close. She sobbed some more and leaned against him, cursing herself for all she had done to him. He had been at this for far longer, dying over and over again and refusing to let her go through the horrendous experience and now it made sense. Why he was getting increasingly numb and devoid of will and hope.

It made no much sense.

"I-I'm sorry," Hamuko managed to mutter, her voice muffled against his shirt.

"Don't cry, Hamuko," Minato consoled her, cursing Ryoji for putting her through hell because she was still shaking and sobbing but it was expected. He had to kill himself over and over again to get used the feeling and she was certainly not going to learn on her first try. "Just a few more…"

Hamuko looked up, tears still streaming down her face.

"Just a few more and you'll be friends with Death in no time," Minato assured and lowered his head.

"F-Friends with Death?" Hamuko widened her eyes and looked up at him. So that what was he doing by killing himself over and over again? Just so he could be friends with Death?

"Sorry, I had to cope someway," Minato admitted. "There was no end back then. There is no end to this right now… Death should be your only friend."

"Trust me," for the first time in years, Minato lifted her face up and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She could barely feel the gesture, only a bit of cold from his dried lips.

"Being broken never felt so good…"

…

After a number of cycles, Hamuko got up with some help from Minato while the blunet almost collapsed down, only able to hold himself by grabbing the nearby pole. So much had changed since they first started. The changes were so noticeable, despite their falling memories as they were unable to recall the time when they looked normal-

Deathly pale.

Barely a pulse or beat in them.

Rotting taste buds.

Exhaustion and cold was all that they could feel.

"R-Ready?" Minato wheezed, squeezing her hand.

"Y-Yeah," Hamuko said, finally friends with Death because she had stopped caring. There was no need to pick and build herself up from the grave because there was nothing left. She had successfully chipped herself away, bit by bit till there was nothing left.

"I'm proud of you," Minato said. "Nothing will hurt you anymore. How does it feel?"

"Feels good," Hamuko admitted. She grasped his right hand. "Just stay with me and everything will be good. He doesn't hurt me anymore either."

"Coin toss this time," Minato said, dragging himself and Hamuko out of the monorail. "Come on, he's already waiting for us. Let's get this over with."

…

Minato and Hamuko were alone on the rooftop, leaning against each other, trying to keep each other warm. While Minato had won the coin toss, Hamuko knew her end was near too because the exhaustion was going to be her death this time. There was no need for suicide.

"Will this one hurt?" Hamuko asked slowly, counting his pulse as he slowly faded away. "I-I hope not."

"It won't," Minato assured, having gone through the same experience a few times when he was training Hamuko. "You'll feel tired and it'll be over quick."

"I was afraid," Hamuko breathed out. "Good to know I didn't kill myself for so long for nothing."

"I'm leaving now," Minato pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes, dying seconds later, pressed up against her cold frame.

"See you soon," Hamuko rested her head on his shoulder as the cold hands of Death gripped her seconds later. She gave a short breath and turned cold, dying right next to him, without pain like she had hoped.

Ryoji glanced at the two fools, getting torn apart from the inside when the moment sunk in. His two friends were lifeless and cold as they held onto each other in a failed attempt to keep themselves warm but there was nothing warm about the clutches of Death.

"I'm sorry," Ryoji broke down, gently gripping them and tearing out their souls in one swift motion. He sobbed some more and lowered his head, refusing to stare at the two decaying corpses.

"I've been a terrible friend…."

He found them impossible to separate and he could only cry over their bodies, cursing himself and them over and over again for becoming friends with someone…. Something like him….

There was nothing left to take away from them now….

But to Minato and Hamuko, it was a small price to pay.

Death was finally, truly and for sure, their friend and there was no fear, no pain, just the cold embrace and sweet nothingness, just like they had wished and wanted and now they had it as practice made perfect.

"Being broken never felt so painful," Ryoji said and faded away.

"What will I do next time...?"

* * *

 **Moral of the story : Stop with the new game plus. Give these poor fellas a rest!**

 **Seriously speaking, got his idea when i read a few comics about p3. Mostly japenese so... I can't understand anything but they gave this idea. It was like a slow mental death, hopefully it was done decent. It was supposed to be only Minato at first but showing another POV made it much better.**

 **Sad though. Despite being possibly the strongest protags, they're the only one who can get stuck in his situation without BS happening. Minato is the only protag to die in the series and well, nothing more horrible than Death.**

 **Do tell me what you think. Hopefully it was done well? I hope so.**

 **Cheers! Credit goes to the folks who wrote the comics.**


End file.
